Model Behaviour
by hide.behind.green.eyes
Summary: Sasuke refues to fall for perfect model Naruto Uzumaki. Is he mad? Sharing a bed isn't enough though, Sasuke needs something more. SasuNaruSasu ItachixOC GaaraxNeji ZabuzaxHaku
1. Chapter One

**Heyyyyy**

**First fanfic**

**eep!**

**My beta made me post this, I don't think its ready. But she made me. She's mean! Raych is a meanie! Seriously though, all credit to her. She's my muse!**

**Even if she has a problem with some of my favourite yaoi pairings ever. grumbles under breath**

**Any way.**

**This is my fic.**

**So be nice.**

**Flames welcome, but don't go overboard, and don't comment on the pairing please!**

**Pairings will include BUT are NOT limited to: NarutoxSasuke, NejixGaara, InoxShikamaru**

**RATING: M for later chapters. There will be at least one graphic lemon: promise!**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi: boyxboy love! Don't like, don't read!**

**DISCAIMER: I don't own Naruto! Obviously!**

* * *

Chapter One

Naruto hated his job. Not dislike, or occasionally wished he had a different one. He hated it almost 24/7.

From the outside, it would maybe look like his job was perfect. As a 17 year old model, earning millions every year, many would assume he was satisfied with his life. This was not the case. The other models were stuck up, conceited and self-centred. Naruto's happy-go-lucky, down to earth nature and shy personality were out of place here. The other male models avoided him, isolating him. The female models flirted shamelessly with him and their persistence annoyed him. They were after his looks and his wallet. Not that Naruto would ever admit to being good-looking. He was very modest and very self-conscious making him appear more vulnerable in this dog-eat-dog business. This was not the case however. Naruto was very assertive and could defend himself perfectly well.

At first, Naruto had paraded himself on the catwalk but had found this highly stressful, competitive and mind-numbingly boring. He pulled out after only three weeks but he had already been spotted and had been head-hunted by several high profile designer labels.

He had eventually agreed when he had been offered a ridiculous sum of money from the biggest male fashion line in the country.

Naruto did not see what others saw when he looked at himself. Didn't realise that millions of people lusted after him. Waited for new advertising campaigns from his label. Scanned every catalogue and magazine desperate to find him.

His deep blue eyes and golden coloured locks shone out from glossy pages. His well toned chest and slim, slightly feminine hips haunted others. At the bottom of every photograph of him, the text read Uzumaki, N. Some fanatics spent their time pondering what that 'N' could possibly stand for. Many claimed he was a drug. Others that he was airbrushed. Either way it didn't matter. In the media industry: Naruto Uzumaki was a god.

So here he stood, in front of the huge mirrors, in ridiculously tight jeans and desperately trying to stop the photographer's assistant from messing with his hair.

"Leave it." He said, slipping out of her immediate reach. She found his reaction strange. He didn't like the attention fawned on him. The constant adoration riled him, it did nothing to soothe or inflate his ego.

"Fine." She said in a rather annoyed tone. Her eyes wandered down to his crotch momentarily before she went to help put the finishing touches to the set. Naruto sighed. He was used to people eyeing him up and blatantly coming on to him but although the woman was pretty, there was one slight hitch.

Naruto Uzumaki, international supermodel, was gay.

Resignedly, he made his way to the set-up for the shoot where he put aside his frustration and transformed instantly into the sex symbol that the people the world over recognised. He flirted with the camera for well over an hour, taking instruction from the photographer on positioning. Finally, he was satisfied and Naruto made his way to the changing room, tired and pissed off.

Naruto was the face for several companies as well as the main focus for the leading young adult magazine in the country. He posed for shoots, modelled latest fashions and gave regular interviews. The magazine managed to be popular with both sexes as it contained everything necessary for instant popularity: gossip, information on important topics, fashion and hot models. There were several, both male and female, though Naruto was the main contributor and stole the show with every issue.

Naruto took off his shirt, stretching his aching muscles, he'd been rushing from shoot to shoot for eighteen hours, only being able to sleep in transit and his fatigue was beginning to show. Naruto's manager burst into the room. Naruto didn't know his name. They came and went so quickly, he hardly noticed anymore.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, noting the pleased look on the man's face.

"I have amazing news! You are going to love me for this Naruto!" he paused for a moment, before he continued. "First, you're gonna get to do dirtier shoots! Show the world the real you'!" Naruto smirked. He'd been in negotiation with the magazine for some time now, wanting to be allowed to do something a little daring. "Time to show the world the real 'Uzumaki N.'" his producer burbled on. "Secondly, I got you a place at Konoha Sixth Form!"

"Seriously?" Naruto had wanted to go back to public school ever since he had started modelling about three years ago.

"Yeah. But, there's a hitch. They will ALL know who you are, no doubt. It's really close to the main printing house for the magazine."

"So? I can handle a few signatures! When do I start?" excitement blazed in his eyes, his tiredness forgotten as quickly as that.

"In four weeks." Naruto's mind scanned the endless possibilities over and over. This would be the turning point in his life.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Well, first chapter up. That should make Raych happy!**

**Due to my low self esteem I will need reviews before I put up the second chapter which is ready: BUT I wanna make sure you'll all read it before I put it up! I'n secure! S**

**Hugs anyone?**

**x3**

**Will try and reply to all reviews (either by message or at the start of my next chapter) and there will be cookies for you all.**

**Till next time,**

**C.**


	2. Chapter Two

A beautiful morning at Konaha Sixth Form. The sky a beautiful blue, birds soared amongst the few clouds and a serene quiet descended on the grounds –

"Oh My God!" A voice rang out across the ground, distracting Sasuke's thoughts. He sat up from where he had been laying down on the grass. Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru remained still on the grass. They were on a first period break but the serenity found before classes had been shattered in seconds. They all knew that scream anywhere: Haku. (A/N: yeah, I know he's dead, artistic license!)

"Have you seen this?" he gestured wildly at the magazine he held in his hand and then back at Sasuke.

"What is it?" he asked, nonchalant. Haku had fits like this every other day: it was nothing to get worked up about.

"The latest issue! Oh my God!" he repeated. Sasuke held out his hand and after a pause, Haku handed it over. Sasuke sprawled on the grass again, rolling onto his stomach. Haku knelt beside him, waiting for a reaction, the other boys moved over to see as well: Haku had piqued their curiosity.

They all stared at the front cover for a second, not believing at first that this was the same magazine.

"Wow." Shikamaru muttered.

"I told you!" Haku was back to shrieking again. On the cover was the usual model, Uzumaki N. but he looked amazing. The tame poses that usually adorned the front cover: of models smiling and showing wide smiles had obviously been abandoned this week. Usually, he looked divine but now he looked...beyond words. He was shirtless, photographed in black and white. The camera was positioned on a high angle, the models head tilted back to look up with eyes full of want and need. He looked wanton and raw and, edible; Sasuke decided was the right word.

The boys were snapped out of their trance when all of a sudden a voice was cleared above them.

"Excuse me. I'm new and also late. And lost. Not a good combination. I don't suppose you could tell me where the home room is, could ya?" Haku looked up first and squeaked, alerting the others who also looked up to see startlingly familiar blue eyes, framed by golden bangs. He looked slightly wary as they all stared at him open mouthed for a second. Sasuke's eyes flickered down for a second to the cover of the magazine. Was this the same person? Now they were all looking down at the magazine and back, blinking in confusion. Naruto followed their gaze to the magazine that sat in Sasuke's arms.

"Oh." He breathed.

"You're..." Haku started.

"Yeah. That's me." He paused for a second. "Do you mind if I borrow that for two minutes?" Sasuke mutely nodded his head in assent. He couldn't find the words. This blonde angel was in front of him and he looked incredible. He was dressed down, baggy jeans and a hoody but as he dropped his rucksack and lowered himself to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of them, Sasuke caught a glimpse of tanned hips as the fabric moved to accommodate him. He reached out a hand and Sasuke passed him the magazine. He felt stupid. Why couldn't he say anything, damnit?!

The blonde took the magazine from Sasuke's hands, placing it in his own lap.

"Sorry for interrupting you but I haven't managed to see it yet and we did a 'different' shoot this week." He murmured as he gazed at the cover. It was, quite possibly, the most surreal moments of their lives – to be sat with this blonde beauty as he flicked through a magazine to find pictures of himself.

He flicks to the first picture. Sasuke stops himself from gasping. Naruto with another model. They had their backs to the cameras, were shirtless and stood close to each other. Naruto's hand rested lightly on the other model's ass, almost nonchalantly. Sasuke wondered briefly how the other guy had felt having Naruto Uzumaki touch him like that before the page was turned.

Naruto and the other boy sat on the floor. They both look up into the camera, Naruto sat behind the other, arms curled round the others waist. The look on the blondes face suggests smugness. The way a predator looks when his prey is caught Sasuke thinks. He imagines Naruto's arms around, feel the warm flesh against his back; sense the security within those arms. Sasuke did not think he had ever seen something so hot in his entire life until he saw the next picture.

Naruto flipped to the next page: on one side. Naruto and the other model again. Naruto had the other model backed against a wall, one hand on either side of his head. The model looked to the side, fighting a blush and clearly sporting an erection under his jeans. Naruto looked smug and appeared to be leaning forward, yearning for more contact. Sasuke wondered briefly if Naruto had been at all aroused by this, peered into the picture but from the angle could not see if Naruto's trousers bulged.

On the other page, Naruto and the model by a wall: well lit this time. The boy has his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, their bare chests touching, Naruto's lips on his neck, the other boys head thrown back in obvious pleasure. Sasuke gulped inaudibly. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen and now the boy was sat in front of him. How easy it would be to jump him! Press his lips to the blondes.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted however, when Naruto turned the page once more. He lay sprawled across the bed on his front. Eyes closed, hair mused, cheeks flushed. A sheet thrown casually over his hips, his tanned lean legs lay naked on the bed however. Even in black and white, Sasuke could imagine the delicious combination of white sheets and tanned skin. Apart from those thoughts however, rational thought had fled from Sasuke's head.

He literally could think of nothing but the blonde and what it would feel like to be sprawled beneath him, that sweet mouth connected with his, painful pleasure captured in the friction between their groins. Sasuke was snapped back to reality however by Haku squealing like a girl and ripping the magazine back from the model.

Naruto blushed furiously.

"Well, that _was_ different." He managed to stutter out.


	3. Chapter Three

**So yeah, here's Chapter Three Of Model Behaviour.**

**Again, don't expect updates this regularly.**

**I had A LOT of free time at college today.**

**and was helped by many supportive friends.**

**I was absolutley bowled over by the amount of people to show an intrest in this: i'm so flattered.**

**so, first, replies for you:**

**karin85 : Naruto is the seme. I prefer it this way. Seems to be easier to write this way.**

**FoxBlood : Wow! Two reviews! As above, dn't expect updates this regularly! Also,intresting may become smutty before too long!**

**realworldiscruel: Yeah, Naruto IS seme. At least for the moment.**

**Strudel Ninja - My beta and I love your name! ) Again, intresting may becoem smutty!**

**Waterlogged27: cheers! **

**Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto : Yesh! Seme Naruto rocks! I am having a lot of fun writing this actually, except when my mosy friend on teh bus wants a preview and tries to read over my shoulder OR my other friend distracts me, OR peopel ask to borrow my iPod when I'm concentrating OR Raych is mean to me, these things make 'fun' hard work! D**

**Raych: will never sscrimp on A/N's again! ily!**

**Anyway:**

**Pairings include: narutoxsasuke, gaaraxneji,mentions of shikamaruxino**

**RATING: M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, when i do, you'll know, cos there will be many mroe intimate moments between Ssuke and Nruto!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Silence descended on the group. None of them really knew what to say. Naruto Uzumaki was H.O.T. There was no denying that, but now that the group of friends had come to this conclusion that he was perfection in trousers, how could they say anything to him without it sounding like a blatant come-on? 

"Wow." Gaara, amazingly, was the first to speak. Neji scowled at him.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you sweetie." He grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling him closer. "Anyway, you were all thinking it." He turned to address Naruto. "With a body like that Uzumaki, I'm surprised you're not already international."

"Loyalty." The blonde grinned, happy one of them had spoken their mind.

"Mhm. What would you do if they dropped you?"

"The magazine? I don't think they could. One, the magazine would lose popularity and therefore circulation, Two I suppose I'd get a deal with something bigger and better. And three, this isn't _my_ reason, but I've been told it repeatedly: I have a nice ass." He grinned cheekily.

Naruto didn't fail to notice Sasuke's oddly coloured face that was quickly replaced with a indifferent expression but quickly dispelled these thoughts as he was tackled to the ground by Haku who demanded an autograph, a hug and the promise that Naruto would come eat lunch with them. Sasuke on the other hand could not form a coherent thought.

TIME SKIP – I KNOW I HATE THESE BUT SURLEY YOU WANT ME YO HURRY ALONG WITH THE STORY????

Amazingly, Naruto seemed to have managed to avoid swarming fan girls and boys ALL day. Mainly, the Uchiha gathered, by keeping his hood up as much as possible and not spending more than five seconds in a public place.

Also, every single student appeared to be too busy flicking through pictures of Naruto to realise that if they looked up, they'd see him in the flesh.

Also, facilitating him in keeping a low profile was the fact that it wasn't common knowledge he attended the sixth-form. No-one had been told, except the principle.

The weather had improved, making the day warm and bright. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and his girlfriend Ino were lounging on the back fields – a sparsely populated area when Haku and Naruto approached, already deep in conversation.

They sat down with the others and after several minutes, all other conversation ceased and everyone's attention was focused on Naruto's and Haku's debate. Was it Naruto's calm, matter of fact attitude or Haku's flushed face and slightly rushed speech that drew the others into the conversation? Partially. Mainly however, it was due to the subject matter.

Naruto and Haku were passionately debating whether semes and ukes should ever switch positions and whether or not you could tell someone's status in the bedroom by how they looked in public. Sasuke COULD NOT draw his eyes away from the blonde's lips and when he finally managed to do so, they wandered down his neck, chest, stomach, hips and groin before he flushed and looked away.

Naruto felt that ukes were clearly identifiable and that occasionally, switching was viable but not on a long term basis. Haku though EXACTLY the opposite.

"Look." Naruto said, pulling a bottle of water out of his bag. "You are definitely an uke. I knew the first time I saw you."

"Yeah. But I look and act like a girl. It's obvious. Not everyone is so easy to read."

"They are." He opened the bottle, sipping from it. Sasuke's perverted mind managed to make this erotic. He put this down to the heat. God. He was an Uchiha; Uchiha's do NOT need to make excuses! Sasuke managed to drag his attention back to Naruto as he continued talking. "Gaara for example, is and always will be seme. Correct?"

"I can never be seme?!" Neji turned around to look at his boyfriend. Gaara opened one eye lazily - he had been meditating - and nodded. "What!?"

"See?" Naruto turned back to Haku. Neji pouted and lay back down, thoroughly pissed off.

"No! I mean total strangers. That you haven't spoken to. They made it obvious earlier today with their little 'jealous?' routine."

"Fine. Pick someone." Naruto said, cockily.

"Lemme think." Haku sat there in thought for a few moments.

"Naruto. He may take a while." Ino smiled at him. "Aren't you really warm in that jumper?" She was right, they were all in T-shirts. Even little emo-boy (A/N: I Love calling him that! XD) Sasuke was wearing a T-shirt, albeit a black one.

"Yeah. But I don't wanna get mobbed. People tend to recognise the hair." He pulled a face, playing with a strand. "Plus, I'm wearing what I'm gonna wear to work." He wrinkled his nose. "I don't wear my work clothes out."

Just as Ino was about to offer words of comfort, or possibly encouragement: Naruto would never know as just the principal's voice boomed out from the speakers placed around the school. The loud piercing voice could be heard on the back fields.

"WOULD NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE COEM TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU."

"Fuck." Naruto swore. Shouldn't that woman know better?

"5...4...3...2...1..." Ino counted down, Naruto gave her a confused glance, but she only grinned smugly. When her count down finished, Naruto realised the reason for it.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!?!?!?!?!?" The cry, possibly voiced by every single student at Konoha High was deafening.

"Stupid Principal!" he grumbled, burying his head in his hands.

"You can take off your jumper now at least." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah!" he cried cheerfully. Sasuke noted with amusement that the blonde never let anything keep him down for long. He couldn't help but admire him: for his looks and his inter personal skills.

Naruto pulled his jumper off, apparently with no though for others as Sasuke had to physically stop himself from staring. A glimpse of tanned stomach, the muscles outlined by the tight white T-shirt and he felt the pressure gather in his stomach and flutter around his groin. Naruto did not miss the strange look no his face though and was about to ask when finally Haku made his decision.

"Him." He pointed straight at a dark haired figure making his way across the grass. Naruto's attention turned to Haku's eye line and as Sasuke's interest was still on the blonde, he saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly and caught the glint in his eyes. Sasuke dealt with the knowledge that the blonde like this guy very easily: of course he wouldn't like Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't the type that confident gay guys went for.

He looked to where Haku was pointing and felt his blood boil. Itachi. (A/N: I love Itachi! snuggles him). Why? Why did Naruto have to like his brother? Perfect Itachi. Looking perfect in tight black jeans and a tight black top. Fucking sexy emo-boy.

"Itachi?" he snarled at Haku, submitting the petite boy to the Uchiha glare. He cringed.

"Who's Itachi?" Naruto's voice was low, clearly not wanting him to hear.

"Sasuke's brother. Second Year, and before you ask, he already has a fuck buddy, Uzumaki." Gaara said, monotone, without opening his eyes. He had pulled Neji close to him, resting the brunette in his lap. Neji had joined in Gaara's meditation but his eyes had flickered open at the mention of Itachi.

"Seme or uke? Before he gets here." Haku demanded.

"Seme." Naruto said, immediately. When Haku threw a questioning glance at him, Naruto shrugged. "Confident walk, way he holds himself, hasn't run screaming at me, doesn't look like he has a stick up his ass, very tall, well-built and hawt. All that equals seme."

"But I thought you said you were seme."

"Yeah?"

"Then you're not compatible. So stop gawping at him like you want a piece."

"I would gladly go uke for him." Naruto muttered but stopped staring and turned away. He caught the strange look on Sasuke's face. Jealousy? Naruto thought momentarily, but the look had gone as soon as it had become apparent.

"Hey 'Tachi." Haku said as the older teen strolled up. He was looking straight at Naruto and Sasuke thought he was going to burst a blood vessel with pure fury.

* * *

**Well, thats it.**

**Please, review. (if you do review, even though Naruto wil be seme to start, would you like to see a Sasuke seme at some point? I ned feedback, people! D)**

**It makes me smile!**

**(High on jelly beans and listening to the high school musical 2 soundtrack (love its cheesiness! D) so, any continuity errors: ignore!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: NEJIXGAARA LEMON!**

**3**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four is here: and it contains SMUT! **

**Sorry about the wait.**

**One of my friends gave me the biggest spolier today EVER (literally!). I am only on epsode 79 and he decided to tell me what happens in shippuden 29. I nearly castrated him but as we were on a bus, instead decided to decapitate him with my notebook. He deserved it. Grrr! i couldn't write for ages! I had writers block so bad it hurt! so you guys are lucky this is here! Just so you know: spoilers suck!**

**Anyway: replies.**

**Hiya Couldn't Find A Name: We Love Itachi! D**

**Black Dranzer 1119 - Sasuek was born an uke in my opinion but i can make him seme at least one: just for you!**

**realworldiscruel - Thank you! You people shouldn't flatter me: it goes to my head! I on't know why you people liek my story so much: really, i don't!**

**Strudel Ninja: Not an updating machine: a bored student! XD Yerh! 'Tachi in tight jeans instant nose bleed! Emos rock! Your name did make me laugh. I don't know why. Many things make me laugh though - its usually becasue I've managed to consume my own body weight in jelly beans though! XD**

**Foxblood: Smut ahead!**

**wolfypup72: Glad you like it! I 3 chibis! x3**

**NoNameNeeded: Tahnk you for the feedback and as for chapter number confusion: thank you! my sister was trying to get me to concentrate on three things at once: grrrr! My story is a favourite? YAY!**

**vampiric vanity - as my beta and best friend: you should know better! If i can turn something smutty: i do! XD When i sent this to you i was expecting the reaction you gave me! made me laugh but i love NejixGaara damnit! Plus ( and i'm not afriand to admit this in public!) I love 'tachixnaruto! MEGA NOSEBLEED! Plus, i timeskipped agian: but i hadn't reaslised how useful thsi was til i started writing: so forgive my former prejudice!**

**RATING: M**

**WARNING: CONTAINS GRPAHIC YAOI: NO LIKEY, NO READY!**

**PAIRINGS: SASUXNARU, NEJIXGAARA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! SOB SNIFF**

* * *

"Hey Haku. Neji. Gaara. Shika. Ino. Sasuke." He reeled their names off in greeting. They muttered 'hey' back, Sasuke ignored him. "That's rude, Sasuke." He chided, before turning to Naruto. "You must be the blonde model that's got everyone heated up."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He held out his hand and Itachi sat down before taking it.

"Itachi Uchiha." He smirked. God, do all the Uchiha's smirk like that?! Naruto wondered, vaguely irritated.

In truth, he liked Sasuke, but Sasuke was cut-off, untouchable and gave off a distinct aurora of 'not-interested'. Naruto thought he'd been imagining the glances the raven had thrown at him but knew he could not have imagined the jealous look Sasuke had thrown him. Or was it just wishful thinking? He didn't know. But if cold, cut off Sasuke didn't like him; he wouldn't let it hold him back. And what was a little harmless flirting with his brother?

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said. He struggled to keep his tone even but was sure Naruto noticed the hostility in his voice.

"Can't I come see my friends without a reason?" he glanced at Naruto, who raised his eyebrows at the obvious attention. "I don't know why you're all so quiet. Usually you hardly notice I'm here you're so involved in whatever you're doing."

"Well, Naruto and Haku were discussing..."Ino began but tailed off when Sasuke shot her a death glare.

"Discussing what?"

"Semes and ukes." Haku offered and "whether you can tell at a glance which someone is." Sasuke couldn't really blame Haku for saying this. He had no idea of his unfiltered hate for Itachi. He hadn't told them: hadn't wanted to risk looking like a petulant child.

"Interesting." Itachi grinned. "And what did you think, Naruto?"

"The opposite of Haku. People are so easy to read..."

"Give me an example." Naruto raised his eyebrows at the pushy brunette.

"Haku: uke. Neji: uke, but hoping for change. Gaara: seme, no question. You." Naruto paused. "Seme. Assuming you're that way inclined." Itachi nodded and Naruto smirked. "Told you Haku! Only one of you who eludes me is Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at the mention of his name. He had been intent on ignoring the conversation, and Itachi and even Naruto if he continued being friendly with his older brother.

"Seme or uke?" Naruto's voice was low, as though this was an awkward question.

Sasuke fought down the urge to blush. "What's it to you Uzumaki?" Naruto shrugged.

"Curiosity. You hold the air of a seme but talk like an uke. You look submissive, deep in your eyes, like you want to – no need – to relinquish control, just once."

"How perceptive." Itachi smirked. Naruto ignored him, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, making the raven-haired teen more and more uncomfortable.

"Seme or uke?" he repeated, his voice little more than a whisper. There was an impossibly long pause.

"Uke." He finally muttered. Haku floored him: lunging at him to hug him. He straddled the boy, holding him down with both hands pushing on his chest. Sasuke fought between anger and amusement for a moment until Haku leaned forward, almost parallel to the boy underneath him, an imperceptible look on his face. The Uchiha blushed, and squirmed. Haku smirked before he rolled off the Uchiha.

"He's even more easily manipulated than me." He smiled to himself.

"You just caught me off guard." Sasuke brushed off the accusations.

"Sure 'Suke." Naruto stood up, shouldered his bag. "I gotta go see the principal. I'll come back if I can." He walked off and now Sasuke's eyes were not the only ones following the blonde's progress. (A/N: and ass! XD) Why did he have to compete with Itachi all the time? And why had the blonde's casual shortening of his name made him so...wanting?

TIME SKIP: I KNOW, UNFORGIVEABLE. BUT IF YOU WANT A LEMON, PUT UP WITH IT!

They heard Naruto's approach before they saw him. He was shouting in a way that suggested the Principal had no good news. As he came within eyesight, they noticed the cell phone in his hand, the angry expression on his face and the red lipstick on his cheek and neck that he was desperately trying to rid himself of.

"It's not good enough, Anko! No! It's not fair!" his tone changed from angry to whiney in less time than Sasuke would have thought possible. "I don't care...Stupid woman! Do you know how many people I had to wade through?...No, I did not appreciate being groped, especially not by girls...No! I am not afraid of women... What the hell is womanly charm?...I've never met a woman with as much charm as a guy...No, no action for a while..."he frowned, realising that his new friends must have heard this. "Anko! Focus!...This phone call was for me to give you an ultimatum. Find me a new flat, a new model and some makeup remover...Yeah...Listen..." he was sat down with them now and no-one was even pretending not to listen. "You're the best agent I've ever had, but this is the biggest cock-up ever. Sort it! I'll stay in a hotel for a week, at the most...Thanks, Anko. See ya!" Naruto had hung up and his cell phone had gone into his jeans. He muttered a few curses before swinging his attention around to the group.

"Care to enlighten us?" Sasuke murmured.

"My apartment isn't ready. My model pulled out. Some bitch kissed me." Naruto reeled them off.

"We can help with the first!" Haku shouted. "We have a spare bedroom at our place." Naruto looked doubtful. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No. I do. But we just met and I don't want to burden you."

"Pay rent, then. Nurrr! And if you can cook, even better! I'm sick of sushi!"

"My sushi rocks!" Sasuke shot back. Haku smiled cheekily and stuck out his tongue.

"You live there as well?" Naruto's curiosity was piqued. "Who else?"

"Neji. Gaara. Shika. Neji and Gaara share. Sasuke's got a room, I have one, Shika sort of has one, though he's all but moved out."

"Have my room Naruto." Shikamaru spoke to the blonde properly for the first time. "Practically all my stuff is at Ino's in anyway."

Haku left no time for Naruto to back out, immediately discussing the pros and cons of living in the house they shared. Naruto was slightly bemused by the change of events, and Itachi didn't seem that pleased, but Naruto couldn't worry about him. He focussed on Sasuke's reaction. He seemed pleased, but Naruto was notorious for reading too much into simple emotions and gestures. Maybe he was glad that Shikamaru was moving out. Or glad that Haku was happy. Or for some other random reason. Naruto couldn't actually think straight when Sasuke smiled. His smirk was sexy, his smile was better. Naruto sighed wistfully before he was caught once again in Haku's ramblings. Maybe, Naruto thought, this would be fun.

TIME SKIP – AFTER SCHOOL, THE GUY'S HOUSE

Sasuke was impatient. It was an Uchiha's nature. He was pissed off for so many unexplainable reasons. One, Haku had been the one to invite Naruto to live here, but had run off to meet his boyfriend at the last moment, leaving Sasuke alone as the welcome party. Two, Naruto was late. Three, Itachi had touched Naruto's ass. By 'accident', of course. Four, Neji and Gaara were in the next room having sex. Five, Neji was loud.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a car arriving outside. He went to answer the door and help Naruto with his stuff. He debated calling through and telling them to shut up but he'd argued with Gaara before about the noise. The worst part of the argument: he hadn't actually stopped having sex while they shouted at each other from opposite sides of the door. And to make it worse: Neji had gotten louder during their 'debate'.

Naruto thought Sasuke was an impossible shade of red as the pale teen opened the door and came to help Naruto unload his stuff from his car. Naruto saw Sasuke admire the red sports car and he smiled, patted it and greeted the teen. Sasuke nodded his head, retuned the greeting, but said nothing more. Naruto wondered briefly if he had done something to offend Sasuke, but brushed off this idea. He'd hardly said anything at all!

As they reached the front door, both of them carrying a huge cardboard box crammed with Naruto's things, Naruto realised the cause of the teen's embarrassment. Moans and a faint voice could be heard, very clearly. Naruto started laughing instantly and Sasuke looked at him for a moment: scandalised. He soon laughed along with Naruto though: it was infectious. There was a brief pause in any noise from the bedroom, followed by a poorly concealed whine.

"Sasuke?" Neji's voice wavered. Sasuke managed to quell his giggles enough to answer. Since when did he giggle, he thought to himself?!?

"Yeah?" he answered, struggling to keep his voice level.

"Gaara wants to know why you're laughing – OW! I mean, what are you up to?" he corrected hastily.

"Not much. Naruto just got here."

"I'll be out in two minutes." There was a brief pause in which Naruto raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"He's pausing in the middle of sex to come say 'hi'?"

"Neji's very polite. He-"Sasuke was cut off when Neji yelled.

"OW! GET OFF!" Again, laughter emitted from the two boys who, by now had dropped the boxes by the door and Sasuke had led Naruto to the couch. He passed him a beer and Naruto accepted it with a 'thank you'. He looked around the living area they were in. There were only two doors leading off: one was undeniably Neji and Gaara's bedroom. The other led through to the kitchen. Almost in the middle of the room, there was a small spiral staircase. Naruto was envious: it looked amazing. The room only contained some sofas, chairs and a large television really. Bookcases and other various storage items were placed along the wall but Naruto soon found it difficult to concentrate on anything except the sound of the scuffle emanating from the bedroom to their left.

The handle turned and the door opened half an inch but it was quickly slammed shut again. Neji's protests were still loud. "GET OFF!" he yelled again. "YOU CAN WAIT FOR FIVE MINUTES!" There was a thump and a muffled cry of pain. Neji was clearly trying to reason with him but apparently: the redhead was having none of it. Sounds of their scuffle continued for several minutes until a loud groan was heard from Neji: "Gaaaara." It almost sounded like a hiss.

"Make that twenty minutes Uzumaki." Gaara's voice had been raised for the first time.

"Keep it down then!" Naruto yelled back cheerfully. They could just about make out Gaara's complaints about the walls, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji's vocalisation. His complaints stopped son enough replaced with slightly quieter moans.

Gaara was pissed off, and Neji knew what that would lead to but didn't care. He ignored Gaara's growls, quiet threats and pleading eyes. He had just pulled on enough clothes to be deemed acceptable and was about to open the door when Gaara spoke.

"Neji?" the brunette nodded and half turned around: Gaara's tone was bordering on pleading. "It's been weeks since we had some alone time. And I don't just mean the sex. Don't make me wait again."

"It's only for a little while." He comforted. He had just turned the handle, when a weight hit him hard and he fell backwards. Gaara slammed the door shut and straddled Neji on the floor. "GET OFF! YOU CAN WAIT FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

"No. Now." He attacked Neji's neck and soon the brunette was struggling to remember why he'd tried to put this off. Schoolwork? No.. Helping Shika pack? No. Packing? Oh, right: Naruto of course. Oh yeah, Naruto. He should be making a good impression on him: not having sex and like it or not: Neji was loud. Only with Gaara though, Neji would never scream when he was alone. With Gaara, he screamed knowing how happy he was, how content. He screamed because he could think of no other way to express this perfect love that did it any justice. He screamed because there was nothing that embarrassed him with Gaara. Gaara was perfect. And Gaara liked him to scream. So scream Neji would.

Gaara surprised Neji. He was always doing this. He was so unpredictable and Neji loved it. He couldn't prepare himself; it wasn't possible if you didn't know what was coming. And Gaara loved to see the look of shock and pleasure linger on Neji's face: it was heaven.

With no warning, Neji was shed of the clothing we had worn moments before and Gaara's mouth was torturously close to Neji's erection.

"Please..." he breathed, Gaara smirked for a moment before he took Neji in his mouth. "Gaaaaaara." The man moaned, bucking his hips up towards Gaara. Gaara help his wait down firmly with two hands, bobbing up and down slowly at first but getting faster and faster. As he felt Neji's climax approach he stopped. Neji whined slightly, breathing uneven. Gaara eyes were filled with lust as he moved his hand behind his lover, to prepare him.

"No." Neji whispered. "Just do it."

"It will hurt, my love." Neji shook his head and pulled Gaara close to him, joining them in a heart stopping kiss. Gaara pulled away momentarily, lined himself up and whispered "I'm sorry." before he entered Neji in one rough movement. Neji cringed, mouth open in a silent scream.

Gaara showed self restraint He waited until Neji was used to the feeling and began to rock his hips and the n Gaara couldn't hold it. He thrust in once, slowly and Neji cried out as Gaara hit the bundle of nerves inside him. Gaara adjusted himself and picked up his pace, hitting the spot every time. Soon they were panting, breathless, desperate to reach their climax. Gaara's hands were on Neji's hips, pulling him as close as possible and soon, Neji couldn't hold on any longer. He released over his and Gaara's stomach and as Gaara felt Neji tighten around him and heard him scream out with the sheer intensity of it, he released inside of Neji. He kissed him once and pulled out.

They lay side by side for am moment: too euphoric to speak.

"I love you." Gaara said after a moments pause.

"I know." Neji rolled over and snuggled into Gaara's side. They both dimly recognised they were on the floor but had no energy to move. "I love you too."

* * *

**Too fluffy at the end?**

**Too graphic? (If you think so, I DON'T CARE!)**

**Gimme feedback, people!**

**I need reviews so i know you like it. **

**No reviews: no chapter five! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay, before we begin: two apologies.**

**1) Sorry for the wait. I've had a lot on and this chapter (for some reason) was really difficult to write. My writers block hates me. As do all my hormones.**

**2) I'm sorry that it's so short. Longer chapters should follow this if i get reviews and suggestions?**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf - Thank you! Proud to have a review from you!**

**Meeca-Myiozaki - omg! im honoured you have an account because of this. hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Strudel Ninja - Yay! Trouble DOES follow Naruto, but it maeks him lovable! Plus, a cute Sasuke was my intention! **

**xgemskix - Hope you're happy. You made me smile like a loon! Thank you sooooooo much!**

**hiya couldn't find a name - Glad to be of service! lawlsI I'm happy you like it!**

**imurmotehrinlaw - No, Sai won't really be in this. Unless you really want him?! I haven't got that far in the series yet but Raych could always help me out. And, Itachi's lover? He won't play a huge role. But i have a scene played out in my head. And i wanna write it down!**

**savelove - screw you!**

**waterlogged27 - yeah. Glad you like. and ff was screwed for me at around the same tiem as well. Too many people want different things so naruto and sasuke will vary from chapter to chapter on seme/uke status! **

**SexyDemon9 - I hope you enjoy!**

**wolfypup72 - thankies. I don't like to overdo my fluff! hope you like!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Raych-chan. My wonderful beta who puts up with all my crap. Glomps Thanks sweetie!**

**DISCLAIMER - How often do i have to do this before you get the point? I don't own Naruto. sobs Although, if you wanted to make my christmas totally worth it...**

* * *

The silence stretched. Sasuke felt uncomfortable, which was ridiculous. He was an Uchiha: Uchiha's did not get embarrassed. Also, how many times had he listened to Gaara and Neji have sex? Hundreds of times. After the first time, he had been beyond embarrassment, keeping his face emotionless. Inside however, he felt oddly vulnerable. He tried hard not to think what it would be like if it was him under Gaara, as though Neji would read his thoughts. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto's honey tones cut through Sasuke's thoughts.

"Yeah?" he answered, trying desperately hard to keep his tone level.

"You spaced out."

"Sorry."

"No problem. Are they always that...vocal?" Naruto did not look embarrassed, merely as though he was searching for the right words.

"Usually." Sasuke sighed.

"Haku neglected to tell me _that._" Naruto laughed. Sasuke watched him laugh, and found a laugh caught in the back of his own throat. It was infectious. He drank deeply from his beer and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" the raven asked softly.

"You look sexy when you smile." Sasuke felt the blush rise to his cheeks though he tried to fight it down. "And when you blush." Inwardly, Sasuke cursed himself for being so easily embarrassed whilst simultaneously tried to find something to say that would not translate as: Let me ravish you now. Naruto however seemed unaffected.

He finished the last mouthful of his beer, asked if there was more and when Sasuke nodded, made his way through to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and then smacked himself on the forehead.

"That was pathetic." Neji entered the lounge (A/N: I actually hate that word, but I don't like living room or sitting room either. Dilemmas, dilemmas...). He wore just boxers, and despite having just had sex appeared fairly unruffled.

"Although, your inability to form a coherent sentence doesn't seem to put him off." Neji sat himself down in one of the oversized chairs, legs crossed beneath him.

"Shut up."

"You have such a way with words!"

"I'm warning you, Hyuuga..."

"About what?" Naruto asked as he re-entered the room. He held four beers in his hands. He figured that Neji would be out soon and that Gaara would probably follow.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered a little too quickly, but Naruto handed him a beer and sat down.

"What's up 'Suke?" Sasuke tried not to smile when Naruto said his name but it felt good. It felt right.

"We were just discussing where you were going to sleep actually." Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to face Neji at these words. Sasuke was confused; he had thought that Naruto was going to have Shikamaru's room and his bed. "Shika took his bed and unless Naruto bought one with him..."

"Nope." Naruto shook his head but remained looking fairly cheerful. "Don't worry. I can sleep on the sofa for a little while."

"It would probably be better if you didn't sleep in here." Neji said, gesturing around the room.

"Why not?"

"It's freezing at night. The electric heating is on the blink."

"And we'll be having sex. Again." Gaara had entered the room: tight black jeans covering his long legs, shirtless, hair impeccable.

Naruto grimaced. "You know, if Haku had told me all these wonderful details before, I may well have stayed in a hotel."

"Once acquainted with the sex sounds of Hyuuga and Subaku, one is traumatized for life." Sasuke mumbled, hanging his head down as not-so-fond memories flashed into his head. Naruto glanced between them. Neji's eye started noticeably twitching with a cross between fury and embarrassment whilst Gaara merely sent daggers in the young Uchiha's direction.

"Alright then…" He said, trying to break the tension between the three. "If that's the case; where's available?"

Neji grinned, a mischievous glint in his pale eyes.

"How about in ickle Uchiha prodigy's room, eh?"

Sasuke began choking violently on his beer. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Gomen" He coughed out. "There's no room in my room. It's packed." He said calmly trying to keep his dignity by not succumbing to his blush.

Naruto smirked. "It always depends on how big the bed is though, ne?" He chirped. Sasuke's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. The blonde laughed a throaty sound. "Whoa, cool it boy-oh. Just messing with you."

"It's what everyone seems to do..." Sasuke muttered, inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just said something..."

"No, I didn't."

"Whatever..." Neji watched this debate with amusement playing across his face.

"Anyway. Sasuke, he's sleeping in your room. So suck it up."

"B-but…" He sighed. "_Fine_, but he's on the floor..."

The day passed. Haku was welcomed home by Naruto yelling incoherent sentences to do with "Neji", "Gaara" & "Sound". Finally, sleep, or shudder sex, had claimed the red head and the brunette, much to Naruto's apparent relief.

In all honesty, Sasuke was pissed at the blonde. On several occasions Sasuke had blushed at comments Naruto had made, had been left speechless by the blonde's actions or had felt uncomfortable. And now, to make things worse, the obnoxious blonde was sprawled out on his floor and his presence rendered Sasuke unable to sleep. What could possibly be worse that that? Oh! Naruto was being as loud as possible for someone supposed to be wrapped in sleep. Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head. The blonde was constantly rolling around, shivering. Honestly, was the floor really that cold?

'How do I get myself into these situations...' he groaned inwardly, then spoke.

"Oi, Naruto." No response. Sigh He chucked his alarm clock at the sleeping boy's head.

"TEME!! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're cold... right?" He asked, looking everywhere but Naruto's eyes.

"I'm alright... It's a bit nippy." He said, scowling at the blanket covering him.

"Get on then..." Sasuke said, pulling back the covers on his bed. "But that side only. I like my personal space." Naruto smirked at the onyx haired boy who had a blush that was noticeable even in the dark.

"Sure you don't want us to snuggle, bunny?" He asked, teasingly.

"Sure you want to sleep on the floor some more?" Sasuke choked out, much to his- and Naruto's- amazement.

"Fine, fine, personal space granted…" Naruto said in mock-disappointment. He clambered onto the bed, staying on the right side of it. It was uncomfortable at first, with a tense atmosphere in the room but eventually they both nodded off to an undisturbed sleep.

Night faded, and daylight slowly appeared. Shards of light pierced the room through the gaps in the curtain. Sasuke eyelids fluttered open slowly. He yawned stretching his arms above his head. Looking down, his eyes widened.

"NANI?!?!WHAT THE FUCK, UZAMAKI?!"

* * *

**A cliffie. But not a horrible one.**

**Again, all thanks to Raych-chan who practically wrote the second half.**

**oooh! check out my one shot 'Selfish Love'. Its written in a different style which i love, but would like to see what you all think.**

**Review people!**

**It makes me smile soooooo much!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter Six

Ugh. I expect you to all hate me. I hate me. I haven't updated in forever and this chapter is rather short, AND I'm not happy with it.

What can I say, I have a lot going on. A serious amount. UGH.

Review please, m'darlings. It makes me smile, and you'll get updates quicker. )

This chapter is dedicated to Rae, my amazing beta.

REVIEW REPLIES

Strudel Ninja: Yes. My updates are painfully slow, hopefully I'll update a couple of times over my christmas break. Gaara in tight pants an instant nose bleed. Thank you for your constant reviewing! makes me smile!

waterlogged27: yeah. but they're getting slower. My muse has gone. cries

Xhadow Kiss: thankies! I'll try my best to keep it good! )

hiya couldn't find a name: i love sasunaru cuddling. makes me goa ll warm and gooey inside! D actually, if you know anyone whos anygood at fan art, put them in touch... )

darkmoonlight16: glad you think it's funny. Sometimes I just think i make myself laugh. XD

Black-Dranzer-1119: thankies! reviews always appreciated!

BeneathSecrets: I actually almost changed the chapter to make him sleep naked. Would have made me laugh, a lot. )

xXxTaylorxXx : your reviews made me laugh. thanks for doing every chapter! a cliffie? i 3 cliffies!D

sickofme: sorry my update took so long! next one SHOULD be quicker! )

Meeca - Myiozaki: thank god. You're jsut like me beta. I love it when people tell me what's wrong rather than whats right. I hate this chapter as well. please feel free to criticise.

kitsunegirl48: here it is! )

Mikra: you're review made me smile. excuse my spelling mistakes. I really can't type at all. XD

Cheza: thanks! all reviews appreciated!

* * *

Sasuke didn't really know why he was pissed that there were tanned arms wrapped around his waist, long legs entangled with him and a warm chest pushed against his back. Okay, so he wasn't pissed. He was elated. But he couldn't fall for Naruto. He was a model. A playboy. Wrong for Sasuke. _So_ wrong. Uchiha had dignity and it seemed that Uzamaki… well, didn't. His morals were probably non-existent. And if he was honest, the raven believed that Naruto was out of his league.

So, Sasuke was a little stunned to find his arms holding these arms more securely around himself, have his legs as securely wrapped around Naruto's as the blonde did his and find himself, even when conscious, leaning back into Naruto, loving the delicious sensation of the model's bare skin on his.

So, okay, having found out that the only thing that could wake the blonde was an alarm clock to the head, shouting probably wasn't a good idea. It only served for Sasuke to feel more embarrassment as Naruto mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and half rolled onto the smaller boy. Sasuke shifted his position quickly so that his arms weren't pinned beneath him.

God, how had he managed to get himself into this mess? Naruto sprawled on top of him. How typical. He tries to be a nice person, tried to do the right thing Tries his hardest not to let the super-hot model die of pneumonia and now he will be crushed to death. Brilliant.

Okay, _maybe_ crushed to death was an over-reaction. The weight was actually comforting but Sasuke knew he couldn't – _wouldn't _– feel like this about Naruto. So when he pushed the blonde haired boy, he was almost, probably, possibly, certain that he wanted the model to move. He did, but in the wrong direction. Sasuke sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He would have to wait for Naruto to wake up. But that was another bad option. Embarrassment would surely follow if Naruto thought he had been awake and had put up with him sprawled on top of him. He tried to sit up but the weight forced him down before he'd moved more than an inch.

Naruto had to move. NOW. There was no other option. Sasuke was struggling to move at all now, his arms pinned to his sides. He squirmed once more, Naruto's breath falling on his cheek, tickling him; He wanted to giggle or blush but managed to remind himself in time that Uchiha's did neither of those things.

Instead, he slid one of his legs up and, whilst biting his lip and staring at the ceiling and pushed his knee against Naruto's groin. The blonde boy moaned, muttered something incoherent and shifted his weight. Sasuke sighed and slipped out from under the blonde. He moved over to the far side of the bed, as far away from the blonde male as possible. Sasuke lay on his back, his eyes following patterns on the ceiling, his fingers tracing the patterns on the pale sheets next to them. He closed his eyes experimentally a few times, but found that sleep wouldn't come. He sat up, yawned and stretched lazily. He turned his head to the left, to check the time on his alarm clock. His view was blocked with the sleeping form of Naruto. Whose blue eyes were open, watching him and were apparently searching for something. Not so asleep then.

"You're awake?!" Sasuke tried to inject outrage into his voice but couldn't. It was too early. Sasuke was decidedly NOT a morning person.

"Quite obviously." Naruto replied lazily, also stretching before he threw the covers off himself. "But only just. A knee to the groin tends to have that effect." He smirked and kept his gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke kept eye contact, refusing to look at the blonde's body. Now was not the time for Sasuke's raging hormones to surface.

"Well, y-you...were...Waking up with you on top of me isn't exactly how I wanted to wake up you know." He snapped, finally.

"Whatever, sunshine." Naruto smiled cheekily and stood up. "Bathroom?" Sasuke pointed dumbly to the door which led to the bathroom which adjoined his bedroom. Naruto made his way lazily, mumbling something about showering. Sasuke watched him go, tried not to look at the model's ass, failed and then slumped down on the bed. He rolled over, buried his face in his pillow and yelled obscenities at himself for a good five minutes. He paused only when he felt the bed sag as an extra weight was added to it. He felt this weight slide over to him and sit on his legs.

"Was it really that bad?" Haku asked Sasuke, from where he sat on Sasuke.

"No. It was worse." Haku tutted absently and traced patterns on the back of Sasuke's legs. "He probably thinks I'm some pathetic wannabe groupie of something." He smacked his head down into the pillow once more. "AND, I kneed him in the balls."

"Oooooooh. Nasty." Haku sympathised. "Look, he seems really down to earth to me. And, he seems quite understanding. And he's hot. You are also all these things. If it's meant to be, it'll be. Just, chill." Sasuke shook his head at his friend's words and buried his face further into the soft cushions. They smelt faintly of Naruto and Sasuke inhaled deeply, glad that Haku wouldn't notice he was doing this. He could imagine wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, burying his face in the golden fair, wrapping himself in Naruto's scent. He was pulled out of his daydream when he felt someone else climb onto the bed and sit on him, this time on thighs.

"What's up with Uchiha?" Neji asked Haku. His tone was relaxed, as if he sat on one of his best friends every other day. Haku and Sasuke spoke at the same time: "He's feeling all emo.""You could ask me personally." Even though Sasuke couldn't see Neji, he knew he was smirking.

"Sasuke. You're very pretty. Don't be sad."

"That's so gay." Gaara stood in the doorway, dressed as Neji was: just in his boxers. He came over to the bed and clambered on top of Sasuke's back where he crossed his legs. "I swear you become more effeminate every day, Neji." He leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Guys. Are you going to get off now?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to the side slightly. None of his friends were heavy. Haku was willowy, Neji was slim and Gaara seemed painfully thin some days. Neji had to coax him to eat as Gaara, if left to his own devices, would forget all about meals, and the need to sleep.

"Nope." Haku said cheerfully. "You're comfy Sasuke!" Sasuke sighed, groaned, tried to lift himself from under his three best friends... and failed miserably. He struggled some more, but found it nearly impossible. Although his friends were all fairly light, combined, they were too heavy for Sasuke to lift.

Sasuke swore repeatedly and colourfully at his friends, who ignored him, or in Haku's case laughed at him.

"Soon as you show us that sexy smile of yours, we'll move." Sasuke swore again.

"Move. Or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat or a promise Sasu-chan?" Haku laughed. His laughter stopped suddenly. "God, Gaara. Get a room. Not on top of Sasuke!" Haku's protests were weak however as he was laughing too much to be entirely coherent.

"Haku." Sasuke froze at the sound of Naruto's voice. "When you neglected to tell me I wouldn't actually have my own bed here, I think you may have forgotten to mention something about orgies as well..." Neji burst out laughing and would have fallen off Sasuke AND the bed, had Gaara not grabbed his wrist to steady himself. He slipped on Sasuke however, so that none of his weight rested on the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled an arm free, and managed to peer over his shoulder at Naruto.

This was better than magazines. A dripping wet blonde haired, tanned god in his bedroom. Sasuke thought he was in heaven. Until he remembered his friends were all sat on him. And that wouldn't be happening in heaven. In heaven, Naruto would be...Sasuke stopped his train of thought abruptly. Again, this was a bad time for his hormones to emerge.

Naruto moved over to the bed, dark coloured towel wrapped around his waist. "What's up 'suke?" Sasuke suddenly found himself unable to speak. Great. Not only would Naruto think he was sleeping with Haku, Gaara and Neji, he would think him an inarticulate idiot. Sasuke could have cried. It wasn't even 7am, and already things seemed to have gone so very wrong.

* * *

Right. This chapter was short and all thanks to rae.

love you honey!

review please, i really need the motivation!

ja ne!

xxx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Okay. So once more I'm unhappy with this chapter. But yeah, whats new?**

**I have had such an incredible amount of crap to deal with in the last few days though, that I really can't bring myself to care if this is below my possible best.**

**Also, my best friend, Rob, left the country for six months taking his new boyfriend with him, so yeah, i feel pretty lonely atm, and without my gay best friend i find myself difficult to motivate adn difficult to inspire.**

**So if you have any ideas, share people please!**

**Review replies:**

**MayIFall:I'm glad you like the ending, it was the only thing i could think of when drunk and tired. )**

**kitsunegirl48: Hey. Yeah, i like the way Sasuke's feelings are developing and am trying my bestest not to move tofast. This is, of course rivaling with my desire for super hawt mansex! )**

**hiyacouldn'tfindaname: i felt really mean doing that to Sasuke. But still. It was funny. **

**cluelessninja65: I don't know why you think this is hilarious... msot of these things have either happened to me, or rob, so are kinda true to life but manipulated to a Naruto theme. And yeah, Gaara is seme, totally and absolutley, although i will be raising this issue again later, for Sasuke's benefit wink wink nudge nudge XD I don;t think i've ever spoken to a GaaraNeji fan before, my beta isn't a huge fan, so yeah, GAARANEJI FOREVER! 3**

**Joni-Lee: Sexy lovers for sure in the near near near future. And yeah, i find it easier to write Sasuke OOC. I dunno why, it just works better for me.**

**yunikka24: thanks for the review! I got it when i was low and it made me smile. Yeah, Sasuke is like Rob's double. Which annoys the hell out of him and thus amuses me no end! )**

**Mecca-Myiozaki: Sticky situations. made me laugh. a lot. Yeah, i always fuck up my dialogue. I'm retarded like that...**

**Mazzer: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it! Uke Sasuke is awesome, although having started with an uke sasuke, i find myself leaning towards having them switching a lot, whadda you think?**

**Strudel: thanks for the review. It was supposed to be cute so i'm glad you thought so. I know how difficult it is to find time to read and write though I HAVE TO as it keeps me sane.**

**Lae Lae: although i began with a plot in mind: its kinda gone off track a little... Thank you so so so much for curing my fears about my writing style. Seriously, you saved me some major stress!**

**xXxTYLERxXx: glad you think so. This actually happenedto me once so yeah, funny to look back on but not that funny at the time.**

**Hiddne Personality: its probably a lack of luck, although having a nearly naked naruto on you is pretty lucky i think...**

**Angel Girl Julia: glad you like it! Here's your update!**

**ALL THANKS FOR THIS CHAPTER GO TO MY AMAZING BETA: RAYCH-SAMA! THANKS FOR INSPIRING AND MOTIVATING ME HUN!**

**XXX**

* * *

So, yeah. Sasuke was about to DIE of embarrassment. His cheeks burned with colour, and he could not form a coherent sentence. He squirmed once more under the weight of the three men on top of him. Haku was struggling not to laugh, as was Neji and Gaara was smirking. 

"Get off. Now. Please." It was supposed to be an order. But even to Sasuke it sounded pathetic. Naruto smirked, and as an instant response, Sasuke scowled. People did not smirk at him. He smirked at them. Goddamnit, when were these idiots going to get off him.

"You know what they say boys. Stop means go. No means no." his smirk slipped and became a full blown smile. All rational thought fled from Sasuke's mind when he saw that smile. Fuck, Naruto was sexy. Stupidly, ridiculously, unfairly sexy. So he forgot to be mad and make a comment on Naruto's ridiculous statement.

Haku laughing like an idiot was what snapped Sasuke out of his Naruto-induced trance. Neji was laughing too and Gaara, the unbreakable, unemotional red head was struggling with laughter. It seemed that Naruto was just that sort of person. Sasuke was in awe. No-one except Neji and occasionally Haku or himself on rare occasion made Gaara laugh.

The illusion of awe was shattered when Naruto or 'the blonde moron' as Sasuke had decided to call him from now onwards said: 'Mind if I join in guys?'

As his foot moved forward, Sasuke involuntarily twitched. "Naruto. If you even get within a metre of me, I will ultimately kill you." He said, attempting to sound as threatening as possible. This, of course, failed. He recognised this failure when he heard a snort from Gaara. Naruto laughed as well.

"You can't make threats like that when you're in a position such as this, ne?" Naruto leaned down so he was at eye-level with Sasuke. He grinned once more at Sasuke's speechlessness and, seizing the moment, jumped onto Sasuke between Neji and Haku. Sasuke took a deep breath, his friends had pushed him to his limit. He prepared a string of curses in his head and opened his mouth to let them pour out but gasped in shock when Naruto shifted.

Sasuke was wearing loose pyjama pants, Haku, Neji and Gaara dressed the same. Sasuke could feel Naruto's bare legs through the thin cotton.

"GAH! NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" he shouted, losing all traces of remaining dignity in that instant.

"Calm down, baka. Boxers." Naruto spoke as if he were scolding a child, a fatal mistake as it could only serve in igniting Sasuke's inherent Uchiha pride. Sasuke was about to retaliate with something cold and cutting, when he felt Naruto's grip on his wrist, easing Sasuke's arm out from where Neji had pinned it and manoeuvred it so Sasuke's hand rested on his upper thigh, showing that Naruto was, indeed, wearing boxers.

Sasuke had no idea why he didn't move his hand and had no idea why Naruto's hand was holding Sasuke's hand oh his thigh. All he knew was that his world had narrowed to his hand on Naruto's warm smooth flesh and the blonde's hand restricting his own, holding it there. Sasuke was unaware of Haku sat on his legs, of Neji on his back with Gaara trying to molest his pale-eyed boyfriend.

The normally stoic boy's mind and body no longer wanted to listen to him. His thought processes were jumbled and for once, Sasuke could no longer think about consequence, about the future. He could only think of himself, and of Naruto and the way his skin felt electric when it came into contact with the blonde. Could only think of how much he wanted to slide his hand up just a little further, slide his fingers across a tanned hip, and brush his fingertips across Naruto's crotch. He wanted to make the blonde moan and pant, and say his name again because it was so sexy when Naruto said his name. Could only think that if Naruto slid his hand from Sasuke's side just an inch or two down Sasuke's body his hand would rest on the top of Sasuke's pyjama pants and then, in one fluid motion, Naruto would pull down the suddenly offensive, constricting garments and Sasuke would roll over and he and the blonde would grind their –

Sasuke's increasingly arousing thoughts were cut off when suddenly Haku's eyes were right in front of his own. Sasuke pulled himself forcibly out of his dream like state to stare at the eyes so similar in colour to his own. Haku's gaze shifted from where Sasuke's hand rested on Naruto's leg and back to Sasuke's face. Haku's eyes sparkled with curiosity which slowly gave way to realisation when he noticed the dark tint that graced Sasuke's normally pale face.

"Sasuke's blushing!" Haku announced loudly which was all it took for pandemonium to break loose. Sasuke shifted with a burst of sudden inhuman strength, knocking Gaara and Neji onto the floor and pushing Naruto backwards. Neji burst out laughing immediately, Gaara tried to kiss him once more and Naruto. Naruto gasped loudly when Sasuke's hand brushed past his crotch. Nobody noticed though as they were more interested in Sasuke who appeared to be about to kill Haku. Haku squeaked and fled the room, an uber-pissed of Uchiha hot on his heels.

Haku sat sulking in the corner, a bag of peas held on his cheek. Sasuke inwardly did a victory dance, on the outside, he just smirked. 'Still got Uchiha pride even if I lost my dignity, grace and general sanity back in there.' he thought. After reliving the events in his mind, his mood seemed to dim. His eye twitched. Geez. He'd just made himself a complete idiot in front of Naruto. Why was it he constantly fucked up when that blonde dobe was around?

Probably because he was so distracting, Sasuke thought. So sexy, so smart, so funny, so undeniably amazing. And Sasuke had known the guy, what, 15 hours? Sasuke rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He knew nothing about the blonde. At all really. Other than he was gay and a model. _Sounds okay to me _said a voice in the back of Sasuke's mind but Sasuke quelled this. Sasuke had realised a long time ago he couldn't do flings, couldn't handle one night stands. Girlish and wimpy as it was he wanted devotion, support, love and understanding, as well as really great sex. Sasuke sank back on the couch, sighing. Haku gave him a really strange look but Sasuke ignored him. He retreated back into his inner thoughts, something Itachi had showed him how to do, the only valuable thing Itachi had ever really done for him. Other than that he had felt unequal, worthless, second best.

That was still happening today. Itachi was still restricting him, restricting his opportunities, his life. Their parents had left Itachi in charge of Sasuke while they were in this town. Their parents were living in another city; 250 miles away and as such felt that Sasuke needed some sort of parental figure in his life. So they chose Itachi. God, his parents were stupid sometimes. Itachi constantly made him feel like he wasn't good enough. Sasuke's grades were incredible, but because he wasn't top of the class, Itachi would send new to their parents of their youngest son's 'failure to achieve academically'. His job as a barman in a club was 'degrading, undignified and was 'quite frankly a pathetic attempt at teenage rebellion'. This wasn't true however, Sasuke worked there because the money was good, Neji and Haku also worked there and it was the only bar aimed at the gay community for miles around.

Sasuke was furious now. Not only had Itachi tried to fuck up Sasuke's life far too frequently in the past, he still was! Sasuke was so sure that the only reason Itachi had come onto the blonde the day before at college was because his brother was selfish and greedy. His way of thinking seemed to be that at some point everything and everyone ought to be controlled or owned by him in some way. So of course Itachi would want the blonde because the blonde himself was so desirable. A surge of determination rose in Sasuke; he wouldn't let Itachi claim Naruto! Naruto should be Sasuke's, god damnit! As soon as Sasuke admitted that to himself internally, he knew it to be true. Naruto was everything Sasuke had ever wanted and dreamed of, encapsulated in his six foot golden coloured body. Now all he had to do was make Naruto feel the same way Sasuke did. Which would be a major challenge because of the blonde's apparent stupidity.

Sasuke sighed and stretched from where he had been slumped on the sofa. Another day at college, Sasuke thought. It had been in good fortune that they had woken so early because they had wasted so much time. Just as Sasuke was about to rise from his seat, a tanned hand on his shoulder halted his progress.

"You got coffee?" God, Naruto was cute when he pulled that face, thought Sasuke.

"Mhm." Sasuke murmured, too much concentration placed on the hand on his shoulder to form more than one syllable.

"Great. You want some?" The hand left Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke turned to watch the blonde make his way to the kitchen. Sasuke watched his progress (A/N: I really wanted to put ass here. xD) not realising he hadn't yet replied. Naruto paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. _Oh my god. Does he know he's giving me his come to bed eyes? _Sasuke's mind went into overdrive. "Well?" And that voice? That voice was perfect. Rough and masculine and yet still infused with sweetness and kindness.

"Mhm. Two sugars please. No milk."

"Sure thing."

Sasuke sat back once more, prepared to relax with coffee before he showered and dressed for the day. He was interrupted however by Haku -who had gone upstairs to dress while Sasuke had been lost in thought – flew down the stairs and thrust a calendar in Sasuke's face.

"Look at today's date." Haku said, excitement evident in his voice. Sasuke did. It was circled multiple times in pink and Haku had written something on the day, in his illegible scrawl.

"What about it?" Sasuke really couldn't remember why today was so important.

"Today is the day when you promised you would come out." At Sasuke's look of confusion, he tried to explain. "Remember? We were pestering you about it and you said 'Give me six months to sort stuff out'. Well, your time's up!" Haku said, very loudly. Sasuke did remember the conversation, it had been one of the most intense he'd had in his entire life. He, Neji, Haku and Gaara (miraculously) had talked about why they were gay, and once they had ignored this avenue of conversation, had begun to plague Sasuke about why he was still in the closet in college. Sasuke honestly didn't know. So he'd agreed to a six month waiting period, though really there had been nothing to wait for.

"So today, you have to let me dress you, coach you –"

"For what?" Naruto asked, coming out of the kitchen with two mugs full of coffee. He set one down in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke is coming out of the closet today whether he likes it or not." Haku stated. "You promised." He added, shooting a meaningful stare at Sasuke.

"You're in the closet?" Naruto asked, his tone laced with disbelief. Sasuke nodded. "Wow."

"Why are you so shocked?" Sasuke questioned as he picked up his coffee, nursing it.

"I don't know. But if you'd have asked me, I'd have said you had a whole stack of boyfriends and would be deep in the gay social circle."

"Well, I'm in the social circle. I work in a gay club. But I'm still officially straight at college."

"Which is _why_ he has hundreds of fan girls." Haku pulled a face full of sarcastic horror. "Maybe the reason you're still 'straight' is because you like having hoardes of girls chasing you." Sasuke smacked him round the head but Haku just grinned cheekily.

"Go shower. Put on your tight black jeans and a black T-shirt and then I'll come up and add the finishing touches to your outfit." Haku said, still excited. Sasuke rolled his eyes but was then bundled up the stairs by Haku, mug of coffee still in his hand. Naruto smiled and followed them, but entered Sasuke's room instead of the bathroom. He pulled on some tight-ish dark denim jeans, a tight white T-shirt and, after debating for several minutes, threw a hoodie in his college bag in case it got cold later in the day. He then went back downstairs to his coffee and found Gaara already dressed. They spoke for a while, both of them occasionally grumbling at how long the others took to get ready, and Naruto found he like Gaara's silence. Finally Neji joined them, sat down next to Gaara and swung his legs around so they were across his boyfriends lap. He and Naruto had a slightly more animated conversation until, at last, Haku and Sasuke came back downstairs.

Naruto's mouth fell open. Sasuke looked so hot! Tight black jeans hugged his legs, a tight black T-shirt showed off a flat stomach and a body that looked like it was hard work to keep it so in shape. His black hair had been carefully arranged, falling about his face. Naruto could tell straight away what Haku's 'finishing touches' had been. Sasuke wore black converse but the original laces had been replace with hot pink ones and a choker in black and the same pink hung around Sasuke's pale throat. Sasuke looked so stereotypically gay that Naruto would have laughed had he not looked so hot. So raw. So honest. So... fuckable, Naruto decided was the right word. He looked insecure however, behind his icy exterior, so Naruto decided to make him aware of his fuckability.

"Wow, Sasuke, just... Wow." _Great, Naruto!_ He congratulated himself mentally. _You have such a way with words! _Sasuke looked as if he was about to snap at him or call him a moron for a second but then he smiled – not smirked – smiled. As he walked past Naruto, Sasuke felt his inner self jump for joy, but then, noticing Haku's pointed look in his direction, he reverted to his normal expression.

"Naturally, Naruto. Who do you think I am?" he said, the words seemingly rolling off his tongue. "I'm an Uchiha. We excel." He said, grinning. The prodigy walked past them all to open the front door and stepped out, his head held high. He stood tall by the car. "Get in.." He said. Naruto took one more look- one good long look- at Sasuke before going to fetch his own bag. It felt as if his life had just got that bit more interesting.

**

* * *

REVIEW PLEASY!**

UMMM, DO YOU WNAT SASUKE TO STAY UKE OR FOR THEM TO SWITCH ABOUT? I'M TEMPTED TO LET TEHM SWITCH, BUT ITS UP TO YOU.

JA-NE! 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okay. I totally deserve any verbal abuse - or kunais - you guys throw at me, but be patient? My life is pretty fucked atm.**

**So yeah, chpt 8 took forever, mainly beacuse my brain wanted to write nine and ten. next few updates should be quicker becasue i already have them partially planned out, have no current assingments AND**

**Robby-boy is comnig home for my birthday!!!!!!**

**Seriously, overjoyed that i get to see him again. **

**So yeah, this chapter was hard work, mostly cos its filler. But its decidated to Rayy-sama. love you to pieces honey.**

**Ummmmm, yeah, my own character that i stole from my novel puts in her fist appearance. Teel me what ya think.**

**feedback appreciated and plot ideas welcomed greedily. Love you all. xxxx (Review replies at end of chapter).**

* * *

Okay. So Naruto had seriously under-estimated just how interesting today would be. The blonde had previously been aware that Sasuke was a completely different person around his friends than he was whilst at college. This was self-inflicted however: Sasuke acted like a cold-hearted emotionless bastard and so people believed him to be so. In reality, when relaxed and comfortable with the people he was around, he was honest with himself and his trued personality would arise. Sasuke was funny, clever and uninhibited. It was not difficult to make him laugh so long as the jokes were not too vulgar, not difficult to get him to talk to you so long as you didn't raise his brother or his own achievements in their conversation. Haku, Sasuke and Neji had a close relationship and Gaara was not far behind with the intimacy. In fact, sometimes they became so personal that Naruto felt as if he was intruding on something. The others told him not to be ridiculous but still, the blonde felt like he was not supposed to be this close this quick.

They took Gaara's car to college. The redhead drove, with Naruto riding shotgun. He had had little choice really, the three brunettes had all divebombed into the back of the car. Neji was sat behind the driver's seat, Sasuke in the middle and Haku behind Naruto. They laughed and joked loudly, Haku attempting to give Sasuke some pointers on how to come out without being lynched by his fangirls. Sasuke however did not appear to be listening particularly carefully as he and Neji kept laughing about nothing in particular.

"And most importantly, you need to get a boyfriend quickly, to seal the deal."

"Ugh." Sasuke shuddered. "Have you seen the guys in our college recently Haku?" Naruto had become quite quiet. The thought of Sasuke dating a random guy had set his stomach churning for some reason.

"Well, okay then." Haku said. "Get laid at the club tonight. It won't be that difficult." Naruto almost turned around and told Haku to stop giving Sasuke stupid ideas but was stopped when Sasuke did this for him.

"Don't be a retard Haku. That's the worst piece of 'advice' you've given me all morning. Let's just make it through today, yeah?"

"Fine, fine." Haku grumbled. "Let me fix your eyeliner." Haku changed topic and mood rather quickly and launched himself at Sasuke, stick of kohl in hand. Sasuke laughed and ducked to the side. Haku pouted. "C'mon Sasuke!" He grabbed one of his friend's wrists and Neji grabbed the other, successfully restraining him. Sasuke continued to move so much that Haku and Neji undid their seatbelts and grabbed the squirming Uchiha.

"No! Haku, do you want me to get raped at college? Put that kohl stick anywhere near me and I swear to God I'll –"

"You'll what, Sasuke?" Haku sounded like he was trying not to laugh so Naruto twisted in his seat and Gaara casually flicked his gaze to his mirror to see what was happening. Sasuke had somehow managed to manoeuvre himself into an almost horizontal position on the backseat with Haku straddling him and Neji holding his wrists above his head. "Seriously Sasuke, you're so easy to manipulate. You're like the uber-uke or something." Neji giggled and Gaara rolled his eyes. Naruto's eyes however stayed glued to Sasuke's face. He watched the smile, the humiliated scowl and an angry glare pass across hiss face before the Uchiha settled on a cold impassive look.

"Haku. I swear to God if you don't get off me right now, I will tell Zabuza that we are dating and that you think he's an over muscled idiot who –" But Haku had already moved, swinging Sasuke's legs around with him, pocketing the eyeliner and yanking Sasuke's hands out of Neji's grip. Neji was laughing, again and even Gaara and Sasuke seemed pretty amused.

"Who's Zabuza?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious.

"Haku's next conquest if he's lucky. He's supposedly straight however. The only thing working as an indicator otherwise is the fact that he tried to suck Itachi's face – and other bodily parts – off at their last party. And he doesn't leave Haku alone at all during the classes they have together." Gaara supplied as Sasuke and Neji were nearing hysterical at the look on Haku's face.

"Don't pay them any attention Haku. They're probably jealous. I fell in love with a straight man once."

"Seriously? What did he do?" Haku sounded hopeful.

"Nothing good. He used me. I sucked him off a couple of times and then he made his company refuse to let him do shoots with me any more. So yeah, don't chase straight men. It never ends well." Naruto sighed and the silence in the car bore down on them for a second. Naruto was normally so upbeat that to hear him recall something so depressing seemed to ruin the whole atmosphere. The sour tension in the car vanished almost instantly however when Naruto threw himself out of his thoughts about the model and said: "But he seems gay to me from what I've heard. You should definitely go for it Haku!" Haku smiled and leaned forward, hugging Naruto and his seat at the same time.

"Hey, hey hey! Lemme see you timetable!" Naruto dug in his shoulder bag, pulling out the slightly crumpled timetable that was covered in what they all knew to be Tsunade – the principals – handwriting and a swirling script that seemed far too elegant to be Naruto's. Gaara commented on the style of Naruto's handwriting and Naruto blushed furiously, smiled and waved him off.

"Oooh. You have enrichment at the same time as us! That's so awesome. You have to join our class."

"What's enrichment?" Naruto queried.

"Ummm, well it's like something not on the curriculum. So you choose what you want to do from a range of activities and classes, some organised by teachers, some by students." Gaara had pulled the car into the student car park and they all got out, Gaara locking the doors as they walked out to the main yard. Haku was still talking. "We do Dance. Can you dance?" When Naruto nodded, Haku smiled and continued. "It's not all ballroom dancing and stuff. We do Latin American and more often than not we just make up routines to music we like. Our class is run by Kakashi and Iruka Sensei although Iruka is rarely there. Oh, and a student who's a close friend of ours. Her name's Tamsin but she's at stage school at the moment."

As soon as Haku finished talking, they all stopped. They had all been busy listening to Haku and had not noticed the crowd of girls and boys surrounding them. Most of them looking straight at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fuck." Sasuke and Naruto cursed simultaneously. The crowd had gathered but had left plenty of space between their rabid fan ranks and the men stood in the centre of the circle. One girl stepped out of the crowd, straight in front of the men who all looked slightly shell shocked at her appearance. Time seemed to stand still for a second before she started running towards them. Naruto seemed slightly surprised that:

A girl was actually daring to run towards possibly the most desirable second years on campus

They were not trying to stop her.

And she had not yet been ripped to pieces by rabid fangirls and/or boys.

To Naruto's complete and utter amazement she finally reached them and flung her arms around Gaara's neck. What surprised him even more is that he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor, spinning her around. She laughed and so did he and at the sound of their laughter, noise suddenly filled the yard once more.

"Tamsin!" Haku yelled and the girl untangled her self from Gaara and hugged Haku warmly kissing him on the cheek as he smiled broadly at her and started talking ridiculously fast about everything she had apparently missed. She smiled amusedly at him before she kissed him on the lips, effectively silencing him.

"Give me two seconds Haku and then I promise you can talk at me for the rest of the day." Her voice was soft and melodic and Naruto immediately knew she was a singer. She hugged Neji and Sasuke next, at the same time, one arm around each of their necks and four arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed both of them on the cheek, smiled broadly and then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He nodded and shook the hand she offered him. "I absolutely love you. Seriously. If I could sing or dance as well as you pose I'd be so fucking lucky."

"Thank you. But I'm not that good."

"I think you are. And so does the rest of the world." She smiled once more at him and then turned to Haku. "Right. Go." Haku picked up from where he left off. Tamsin linked arms with him and led them all through the crowd where they ignored the screaming fans successfully and Naruto then allowed himself to be led through to a locker room.

Naruto now took the time to really look at Tamsin as she opened a locker and pulled out two books before she sat down. Two of the walls had those large floor to ceiling lockers that were incredibly difficult to open at times. The other half held lockers that came up to around hip height and it was on one of these that Tamsin sat. She was very beautiful, Naruto noticed. She had long honey coloured hair which was loosely curled and fell around her face. Large hazel eyes against slightly tanned skin which held your gaze in such an intimate way it was difficult not to feel a rush of warmth for her. Her clothes today made the most of her hourglass-like figure. A black skirt, which hugged the tops of her thighs and then flared out, a frock coat made of a purple velvety material. It seemed to cling as if a second skin yet seemed to make her look comfortable, at ease. Around her neck she wore a piece of what appeared to be black glass that had been melted and shaped into an elongated twist. Naruto was gay, most definitely so, but not so that he couldn't recognise when a girl was hot.

Occasionally, she would ask Haku questions, proving that he had her attention. Even if it didn't look like it. She was half leafing through her textbook, half trying to reconstruct her timetable. Haku eventually ran out of things to say it seemed because the conversation had become pitched at a level which the others could keep up with. They talked about stage school, which according to Tamsin had been "full of stuck up melodramatic pricks that couldn't act, sing or dance but were told they could constantly". They talked of Zabuza who – Tamsin confirmed – was definitely gagging for Haku. They had relaxed into such an easy way of talking that Naruto felt as if he had belonged here forever. Being a model was cool and all but he only met other models usually so it was such a refreshing change to meet people who actually had interests, opinions, friends and enemies outside of the modelling world.

They had just begun to discuss strategies to allow Haku and Zabuza to hook up. Naruto and Haku had joined Tamsin on the lockers whilst Neji and Gaara had sat down on the floor, Neji in between Gaara's legs leaning back against his boyfriend's chest. Sasuke leant against his locker, leaning to the side, contributing little to the conversation. Naruto checked his phone for the time, ten minutes before class began. The time had flown by. How was it possible for him to be so comfortable with these people? And with Sasuke? Fuck. Naruto felt as if he'd known Sasuke all his life. Felt as thought those black eyes which to others looked cold and empty allowed him to look deep into Sasuke's soul. Occasionally they would make eye contact and would hold it until one or the other blushed. Naruto was sure Sasuke knew what was happening. Although Naruto was slightly confused by it himself. How could he be this sexually attracted to someone?

Sasuke and Naruto had departed from the conversation the others were deeply into. Naruto had no idea what they were discussing. Or rather what Neji, Haku and Tamsin were discussing because Gaara was too busy raping Neji's shoulder with his tongue to pay attention. He and Sasuke were deep in a conversation that seemed to have no idea of boundaries as their topic of conversation ranged from college to Naruto's modelling to what Sasuke's parents wanted him to do when he left college. Naruto felt himself being drawn into Sasuke. He was so fucking deep. Naruto had had enough of pretty boys who were easy on the eyes but so difficult to talk to. Seriously, he thought the jokes about brain-dead models were an exaggeration but he had met guys that fully adhered to these sleazy jokes.

The door to the locker room was thrown open suddenly and in the doorway stood Itachi and a guy Naruto hadn't met yet but by the look of awe of Haku's face, he guessed it must be Zabuza.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**XOHevn-ChanXO – Glad you like it. I think Sasuke will stay uke for the majority of the time, apart from maybe once. I'm not entirely sure though.**

**Sakari Black – Yeah. Naruto does make a very hawwt seme. So yeah, as above really. )**

**dogdemon-Narutofan – yeah... I'd like to know where this is going too...**

**Shadow Eclipse – Sasuke sometimes appears to be a natural uke to me at times, but y'know, I don't think it matters with Naruto and Sasuke. They are equals in the manga. To me, they are just as equal in my fanfiction.**

**xXxTylerxXx – Yeah... he'll have to work for it. I have several complications worked out in my head...**

**Zarokin – I suppose it's all about opinion. Who knows? They might switch once... or twice... or not at all –shifty look- :D**

**Chiya-chan – Cute is a good word. Short, snappy, to the point  Lol. Thanks.**

**MayIFall – I'm so glad you like. I also blush like a perverted idiot the entire time I'm writing it. I make myself laugh: I'm sucha dork. The one thing I'm actually really unsure about is my chapter ending so its nice to know someone likes them...(Actually my beta wrote this ending. Go check her out, links on my profile! Thanks. x )**

**CrazyGirl05 – Tah for reviewing  Makes my day special. Chapter five is one of my favourites as well, always fun to destroy Sasuke's dignity...**

**Midnightshadowkisses – Aww... I'm blushing. Thanks, you flatter me, you really do :D**

**Unseeliedarkness – thanks for reviewing! That's what I was planning on doing in anyway. )**

**Wilfred Humbug – yeah. The sitting on thing happened to me as well. Really not fun... But yeah, inspired me somewhat! Experimentation is the way forward!**

**Shikyo Razan – Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the delay. I've had such bad block.**

**Angel Girl Julia – Thanks for the review. And again, so sorry for the delay, seriously!**

**Sans-fire – yeah, he will top at least once. I'm glad you like the story!**

**Mikra – Okay, point made. Plus, he wouldn't know if he wanted to switch or not, little 'suke is a virgin...**

**Primavera-Tiempo – yeah. Naruto is a hawwt seme.**

**Animecrackhead – Yeah. I know a lot of stereotypically gay men. They make me laugh a lot. Hee hee. Sorry, will calm down now. My beta loves your name. ) keep reviewing!**

**TheDreamQuill – Sasuke's really difficult to write in character for this kind of story. If I make him aloof and cold, the story won't have the same style to it, but yeah, all reviews appreciated! Keep 'em coming! Plus, an uke Sasuke is incredibly sweet. Its nice to have him vulnerable for once.**

**Kitsunegirl48 – yeah, coming out of the closet will be fun. Poor disappointed fangirls. )**

**OrangeDive – Noooooo! The whole, 'I like him cos he's a model' thing is going to be raised as an issue in one of the chapters. I think.. And yeah, hes coming back...in May.**

**Strudel Ninja – thanks for reviewing. You're one of my regulars now, so you can't stop, yeah? ) Don't be depressed, its not good for you! One of my best friends left a while ago, but you ahev to keep going. Still overly enthusiastic? I don't care! Lol**

**Black-Dranzer-1119 – he does excel. As an uke. A very sexy uke. –insert cheesy grin-**

**F R E E t h e L O S E R – glad you like it! SasUKE foreverrrrrrrr...until they switch. xD**

**Meeca-Myiozaki – you are so right. Mansex is just great whichever way you look at it. Switching is definitely a major option now...**

**Imurmotherinlaw – yeah. He will bottom for the most part. Moodswings is good. They make you unpredictable. xD Yeah. Haku's personality will be coming out in the next two chapters particularly.**

**RikaHatake – thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

**Review people!**

**All comments and ideas welcomed warmly!**

**I am becomnig a review whore so yeah, behave and review! Pleasy?**

**Til Next Time.**

**xxx**

**Dora**


	9. Chapter Nine

The atmosphere changed drastically and Naruto was sure that the temperature in the room even dropped a few degrees

**Right. Okay. Unbeta'd. You have been warned people! Couldn't sleep but decided to post anyway.**

**FEW IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Naruto is still modelling, just going to a normal school, kay? So there will be a photoshoot soon.**

**Sasuke and Naruto's relationship will blossom, but they need friendship first and there are at least two other major pairings in this fic so wait for it, kay? It is coming, I promise.**

**In here, Konohomaru is only a year younger than Naruto, Sasuke, Tamsin etc. I just needed it. You'll see why later.**

**I've Got The Curse Of Curves** – I presume you like it? The review came half written. Probably fanfic being stupid., but you never know.

**Snowy Angel-13** – glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.

**MayIFall** – Thank you for the praise and the ideas. Reviews like this really spur me on.!

**Wilfred Humbug** – Soon! I hope! Within the next few chapters.

**KitsuneGirl48 **– Sorry! No Itachi/Deidara, I had to try out an OC in this story.

**Lae Lae** – You made me blush! Thanks for reviewing, keep on doing so! It really makes my day!

**Orange Life** – Not much happens in this chapter either. Dancing within the next few tho, I promise. I just needed to introduce Tamsin's and Itachi's 'relationship' here.

**Angel Girl Julia** – thanks for reviewing. That was so beautiful! Where did you get it from?

**BitterSweet27** – Thanks for reading! X

**Meeca-Myiozaki – **life sucks, but whatcha gonna do? Write fanfic obvs...

**xXxTylerxXx** – hey. Thanks for reviewing. More dialogue I'm afraid! Tho, I didn't think Tamsin talked that much in the last one...

**Mikra** – Thankies!

**Fightinsurfgirl **– Glad you like it!

**Belovedly Loveless** – don't hold it in, let ii out! Lol

**Red sands Uchiha** – uchihacest appeals to me too randomly. Only on occasion tho. My beta doesn't like it. Lol

**CrazyAce** – I can't wait either. And yet still I hardly ever type. –sigh-

The atmosphere changed drastically and Naruto was sure that the temperature in the room even dropped a few degrees. Tamsin's head dropped immediately so that she was looking at her lap. Everyone in the room had frozen momentarily and they only unfroze when Itachi raised his eyebrows at the obvious display of affection and protection between them.

Naruto had been informed last night by Haku about the history between the elder Uchiha and Tamsin when Naruto had asked about Itachi. They had been in a long term committed relationship until Itachi cheated on her. He had slept with Sai, a boy whom Tamsin was fairly close with. Sai had called her and told her what had happened and she decided to give Itachi the chance to confess and apologise unprompted. He didn't. She waited three days and then confronted him. What ensued had been the only serious argument that had ever taken place in college. Tamsin had screamed at him to 'Stay the fuck out of her life.' And had then handed in her college resignation, and left for stage school where she had stayed for nine months. Before she left however she had left a trail of destruction in her wake. Haku had refused to go into details, just explained that her emotional break-down afterwards had led indirectly to the friendship of Gaara, Neji, Haku and Sasuke and directly to Neji and Gaara's relationship. Naruto had decided he would get the details at a later date but at the appearance of Itachi, his curiosity piqued.

"Hey Haku. Everyone." Zabuza's voice was rich. Haku nodded in acknowledgement but the others seemed not to have heard him. All eyes were on either Itachi who was looking straight at Tamsin or at the girl herself who's head was lowered in supposed submission.

"Tamsin." Itachi's voice was soft.

"Fuck off." She spat out, head flying up so she could meet his gaze. Their eyes met and for several seconds it seemed that everything stopped. But of course nothing could stop, would stop. Tamsin swallowed hard and got up, making her way towards the door. Itachi stood between her and it and when he didn't immediately move, she pushed him. Although she put her weight behind it, Itachi hardly moved, instead he grabbed her wrist, pulling her straight in front of him. She avoided his gaze and pulled at her wrist. Gaara looked as if her were about to get up but was stopped dead in his tracks by a cold glare from Itachi. Everyone was frozen now, except Tamsin. She continued to struggle, attempting to pull herself from his grasp.

"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled, breaking the silence.

"I just wanna know why, Tam. Why would you do that to me?" She looked momentarily stunned.

"It's nothing to do with you. I don't get what part of 'Stay the fuck away from me' you find misleading. Just piss off, Itachi." She pulled at her arm once more. "I don't want you anywhere near me. You're a lying cheating cheap bastard and –"she was cut off as Itachi forcefully threw her back towards the lockers she had previously been sat on. She hit them with a thud and her back arched, that had so obviously hurt. She slumped down and a small noise of pain left her throat.

"I'm cheap? I'm the liar? If half of what I heard and saw after we spilt is true, you've managed to sleep with most of the male population of this college. Cheap? Fuck off Tamsin. Once, _okay_, once. And it was –"

"Twice, Itachi. You think Sai skimped on details? Conceited twat."

"Okay. I fucked Sai twice. That doesn't give you permission to go and sleep with everyone that so much as looks like they _might_ have a cock. What the fuck were you trying to do? Make me jealous? You're pathetic."

"I wasn't –"

"They all fucking talk you know. You're considered so easy within the student population. After you left, you were all anyone talked about. But that's what you fucking wanted, isn't it? To humiliate me. My parents are fully aware of what you did you know. They're fucking mortified."

"I don't give a shit what your parents think and neither do you. You're so fucking vain! I was not sleeping with people for your attention, okay? Or to make you jealous."

"No. You've just go no fucking self-control! What the hell were you doing? Do you know how much you fucking hurt me?!"

"You?! You're hurt? You shagged another man while you were seeing me! I didn't do anything wrong! You're allowed to sleep with however you want when you're single, you stupid bastard. A distinction you never bothered to make."

"You know what they discuss here? Mainly the fuckers you lay. 'Who was best do you think?' 'Why did she always move on?' Fucking whore. How could you do that to me?"

"It's not always about you Itachi." She said her voice low and quiet. She calmly pulled her wrist out of his grasp and moved past him. Itachi looked shocked for a second and he looked up into Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked appalled and hurt and having noted his younger brother's obvious disapproval, he span on his heel and followed Tamsin out. As soon as Itachi left the room, they sprang into action. Haku was first out of the room, closely followed by Neji and Sasuke and Gaara dragged Naruto after him, leaving Zabuza alone in the small locker room.

Out in the corridor, Haku was nearing hysterical as he couldn't see Tamsin or Itachi anywhere in the crowded hallway.

"Head for homeroom." Gaara said and immediately Haku, Neji and Sasuke were making their way down the corridor again, somewhere in between walking and running. Naruto felt confused, disorientated and overwhelmed. So he told Gaara so.

"I thought Itachi was gay?!" he said as he struggled to keep pace with the redhead.

"He is. Well, he tells everyone a different story. He was gay. And then Tamsin came along and then he wasn't. She was the first and as far as I know only girl ever to turn his head."

"Oh. And they broke up because of Sai?"

"Kind of. Itachi had lied to her before. It was more like she gave him his chance to be open and honest. And he didn't take it."

"And then she –"

"Slept with a lot of guys. Including me. And Neji."

"What?!"

"It was before I'd met him. In fact it was how I met him. Through Tamsin. Afterwards, he came out of her bedroom because she was crying and he didn't know what to do. Can we talk later, when we've found her?"

Naruto nodded his affirmation and he and Gaara began to run through the corridors after the others who were by now all out of sight.

Tamsin had half-ran to homeroom, ignoring the various greetings from students who knew her and pushing blindly through crowds. Now that she was stood at the beginning of the corridor though that led to the room, she stopped dead. What the hell had she been thinking? This was the last place she should have come. It was filled with people either directly or indirectly effected by their breakup.

"Tamsin!" She turned her head to see Itachi behind her and she started walking again, desperate to get away from him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She turned the corner that would lead directly to her homeroom. _Fuck._ Their personal tutor was not here yet and what looked like half her tutor group stood outside. At her arrival, most of their heads turned her way. They lined the corridor, either standing or sitting, conversing in groups or with their headphones secured within their ears.

"Tamsin!" Again, her name was called. She saw Shikamaru, a genuinely happy smile on his face as he greeted her. She approached him and hugged him hard, her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her back. She smiled into his neck as the rather lazy teen showed some enthusiasm for once.

"You won't be able to fuck him you know. I don't think Ino's that generous." Tamsin froze. The question she had been about to ask Shikamaru about how he was caught in her throat and Shikamaru appeared to be just as shocked at Itachi's bluntness. The pulled apart reluctantly, slowly.

"What?" Ino's tone was harsh, and demanding.

"Ino. It's not-" Shikamaru began his explanation, his usually bored sounding voice full of passion for the girl he was with. He was broken off by the pony-tailed blonde slapping him hard across the face and then storming off down the corridor. Shika and Tamsin watched her go before Shikamaru slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. Tamsin dropped gracelessly to her knees beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Shikamaru had zoned out, eyes blank and cheek a stinging scarlet.

"See what you do to people?" Itachi's voice, cold and cutting.

"What I do to people? How dare you even suggest that that was my fault!" She stood once more, leaving her friend sat there.

"Oh. So the cause of Ino's rage and sorrow wasn't you and Shikamaru sleeping together?"

"No. I'm not. But you said that taking it out of context and clearly aiming to provoke that reaction you bastard."

"Don't make this about me. This is all about you. And that stunning body of yours." To her credit, Tamsin didn't flush and met his eyes squarely. "So come on, baby." This time Tamsin cringed at the pet name. Itachi's eyes flared at her reaction. So she was that disgusted by him, Itachi Uchiha?! How the fuck dare she. She had had the privileges that the rest of their 'peers' could only ever dream of and now she dare reject him so openly?

Sasuke, Naruto and the others tore round the corner this time, with Gaara following at a more subdued pace. Itachi's anger was transparent on his face and Naruto immediately felt intimidated. He could only imagine how Tamsin could feel when subject to a look containing such unveiled venom.

"So who was better Tamsin, hmmmm? Who was worth the chase? Who makes for the most impressive notch on your bedpost? We're all dying to know, even if they won't say it." The entire corridor was fixated on the couple now. Itachi towering over the petite girl who looked young suddenly. Young and vulnerable. And yet no-one stepped forward to her aid. They were transfixed on Itachi, the ice prince. It had been common knowledge that Tamsin had been the only one to be able to provoke such a strong emotional reaction within him, but to see an Uchiha this emotional was unheard of. Itachi flaunted his indifference, sneered at others, but never, never did he talk like this, act like this. It was stunning in a perverse way to see him verbally assaulting the girl in front of him.

"So. Making the assumption that everyone's up for round two, make your choice." The last three words were spat out, rage twisting Itachi's words. Tamsin stood there. Silently staring at the dark haired man with large disbelieving eyes.

"Shall I help you decide? Maybe in all the confusion, the faces and names have blurred." She remained silent, and this seemed to enrage Itachi further if possible.

"Where should we start, hmmm? Maybe with Shikamaru." The entire corridor was staring at Itachi now. He had gone beyond acceptable a long time ago. The girl in front of him was so obviously close to breaking down and he continued, his cruel words ploughing into her. Ino had come back along the corridor, tears cleared from her large blue eyes, so like Naruto's. She stood alongside Haku, frozen at the scene in front of her and the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"What did he do? Lay back and let you take control? Control the pace, the depth..." Fresh tears fell from Ino's eyes and Haku grabbed her hand. Shikamaru continued to stare at the floor and Tamsin remained impassive. "And then, Kiba next, was it? Did he use you? Allow you to just feel, just be, while he took you repeatedly, used you again and again?" Tamsin looked away and with the movement of her head, crystal drops fell from her eyes. "And then...Shino. Silent and impassive Shino. Allowing you to explore, experiment, find your limits, allowing you to choose. Followed by Lee. Stamina. Obviously. Making up for lack of technique, probably." Tamsin's head snapped up at this, searching for Lee in the crowd who was staring inquisitively back at her. She shook her head, eyes full of pain and humiliation. "And then, Konohamaru. A year your junior, although that's forgivable. Did you teach him the ways of a woman? Abuse the friendship you shared with him and make out like it was no big deal. His first, no doubt. And still you continued. And having run out of friends you moved onto your makeshift family. Gaara was first I believe. Passionate, fiery, letting you feel out of control. A little twinge of pain somewhere deep in amongst the pleasure. And then Neji. Who you cried for. But not because he was bad, oh no. Because he made you feel like a woman again. And why is that so terrible? Because despite how you felt, in all truth - you're a slut. Dirty and-" Itachi was finally stopped by the disbelieving spurt of laughter that left Tamsin's mouth before she stopped it pouring out.

"Okay. Credit where credit is due. You read people well. But while a few of those details are correct, on the whole, you're wrong. It sounds to me that, whilst holed up in your room, finally realising I wasn't going to stay and that neither was Sai, you have imagined these scenes and from the barest scraps of gossip have managed to create some kind of montage of me and everyone previously mentioned in the throes of passion. But, did you realise, I wonder that while you were brooding, your friends had joined in the fun. Because, Itachi, if we're going to create a list, it may as well be comprehensive. So, as you sat brooding in the way that only Uchiha's can, Pein taught me that pain is really all about pleasure, that art really is a bang, courtesy of Deidara and, thanks to Sasori, managed to confirm that red heads really do go faster, harder and longer. So there you are. A full list. And in answer to your question, Itachi, it wouldn't matter who it was, just so long as it wasn't you." He hit her, hard across the face and she fell back, caught by Shikamaru's arms at the last second so that she didn't crash to the floor. "But do you know the worst part, Itachi? I have to look in the mirror every morning and think 'I let Itachi Uchiha fuck me. What was I thinking?'

**I'm really losing heart and enthusiasm with this fic. So review, please? And tell me what you like/want/hate. I'll try and comply. Always appreciated.**

**Til the next time.**

**Dora.**


	10. AN

Oh My God

Oh My God.

Seriously, I have been pulled every which way over the last few weeks and although that's no excuse for practically abandoning my account, I apologise a million times over.

At the moment though, I cannot feel any inspiration for this story, so it's going on hiatus.

Still review, please? Still alert me if you want. M. Behaviour is my baby and I will come back to it in the near future.

At the moment I am concentrating on two new stories.

Go check them out?

They're called

All Kinds Of Hot And Bothered & Everything I'm Not.

I'll be focussing on them for a while, I hope. But as my beta has just implied, my attention span is miniscule.

Check my other stories out?

Will be adding new chapters for both of them ASAP.

Loves,

Dora.

x


End file.
